<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kissing eyes and kissing palms by mother_hearted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226106">kissing eyes and kissing palms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted'>mother_hearted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you count up all my scars (crumble them into stars) [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collars, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exposure, M/M, Public Scene, Sub!Dimitri, Yearning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude’s finger hooks underneath his collar and tugs. Dimitri’s breath hitches. Color blooms on his face, as beautiful as the blossoms that surround them. </p><p>“There you are, kitten.”</p><p>(or: Claude is suppose to be politicking but all he wants to get drunk on is Dimitri. </p><p>written for day 1 of nsfwdmclweekend!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you count up all my scars (crumble them into stars) [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dimiclaude Wild Weekend</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kissing eyes and kissing palms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My entry for day 1: Public with d/s themes.</p><p>In this fic are two amazing comic strips by <a href="https://twitter.com/tradeofallnxsty">Kit</a>!!! Please go onto twitter and show her lots of love, she picked my favorite scenes to render so thoughtfully and with so much passion... I am humbled over and over every time I look at them hhh.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ve really stepped up my game, haven’t I? Look at you. Beautiful. Gorgeous. Scrumptious.”</p><p>“Claude,” Dimitri calls in warning.</p><p>Claude flutters over to Dimitri’s side, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his cheek against his shoulder. “Can’t I compliment us both at the same time?” Since Dimitri grew out his hair Claude has locked himself into a personal challenge to help Dimitri explore different looks. Taking in the finished product, he knows he’s outdone himself. Dimitri’s hair is braided into two braids woven together to give him a golden crown. His sapphire tipped hair pins masquerade as his crown’s royal jewels.</p><p>Dimitri’s loose bangs are soft and darling, framing his face perfectly. Already born handsome, he’s only grown more attractive in Claude’s arms during the two years they’ve been together.</p><p>“Your crafty hands that never rest deserve their accolades but let’s leave it at that.”</p><p>Side-stepping compliments is second nature for Dimitri and Claude lets him get away with it - this time. Lifting up on his toes, he kisses Dimitri’s cheek and squeezes his middle before letting go, gliding towards the mirror across the room.</p><p>“No rest for the wicked, don’t they say?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That’s what you’re always calling me,” Claude snorts, fussing with the pieces of hair falling over his temples.</p><p>Dimitri ignores his sass. Appearing behind him, he fills up the mirror image with the two of them. Claude’s eyes naturally stray to his husband and the way his broad shoulders fill out his jacket, as if he wasn’t just coddled up by his side.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Dimitri asks. “You already look perfect.”</p><p>“Hm? Mm…” Claude makes a show of deliberating, twisting one last curl around his index finger before letting it fall. “Hah! Now I am.”</p><p>Dimitri snorts over his head and kisses Claude’s hair. “If you say so. Shall we go?”</p><p>“Yeah, let’s--”</p><p>A knock on the door steals their attention. There are only a select few of his staff Claude permits this deep into their private wing and there’s only one who would snag him just before leaving.</p><p>“What is it, Lucia?”</p><p>“Duke Riegan.” The woman calls from behind the door. “There’s a missive from Lord -”</p><p>Claude groans not unlike a child about to be dragged off to a lecture.</p><p>“That old goat would get back to me now.”</p><p>“I have unlocked your office in advance.” Lucia continues on mercilessly, “The wyvern carrier will be leaving shortly.”</p><p>“I’ll be right there.” Claude frowns. Giving himself one blissful moment to watch Dimitri walk over to their door, he admires the way he fills out his outfit. He recognizes the itch under his skin to go to him and trace the lines of his back with his fingertips but at the first crackle of heat in his belly, he snaps back to reality. His inconvenient but necessary responsibilities.</p><p>“I’ll meet you in the carriage, Claude.”</p><p>“Yeah, I shouldn’t be more than fifteen minutes.” The carrier will be long gone after that. “Keep my seat warm for me?”</p><p>“I’ll try.”</p><p>Claude tugs him down for a kiss before they part and prepares himself for the ink induced headache waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>The ride to this evening’s politicking is a smooth one. Dimitri laces their fingers together and the heat from their palms radiates through their gloves. The mingling warmth pulls at the threads of Claude’s runaway thoughts, reminding him to slow down, not race off towards the future just yet.</p><p>The sky outside has only started to dim and Claude thinks of how many times he’s seen this sight, this stretch of road caravans routinely travel to trade their wares throughout Fodlan. It looks much better from the back of his wyvern with the wind blowing through his hair. One of the few moments of freedom he found in his youth, where the universe loomed over him blind and sightless.</p><p>It’s a shame he can’t go flying as often as he used to.</p><p>He’s accepted the self made cell his office has become, all in the name of his ambitions. How the fates came to decide to conspire a companion for him to come home to at the end of his grueling work… Claude doesn’t know. Sitting beside Dimitri in this peaceful silence, all he can be is endlessly grateful.</p><p>Turning his eyes towards his beloved, he notes how quiet Dimitri has been since leaving the estate. He takes care in looking for any tightness in his jaw, around his eyes, but he finds none. Through trial and error Claude has learned to read the climograph of Dimitri’s silences and sees no signs of an approaching storm. He chalks up his quietness as Dimitri preparing for the long, boring, and repetitive evening ahead of them.</p><p>Sharing the same opinion, Claude resolves to keep an eye out just in case… but enjoys the peace between them, turns back to take in the slow pink hue creeping over the sky, the start of an orange yolked sun’s descent over the horizon.</p><p>Dimitri squeezes his hand with affection and Claude’s heart skips a tender hidden beat.</p><p> </p><p>Ushered in by an attendant, no sooner are they announced (<em>Duke Riegan and His Highness</em>, despite their marriage being public knowledge, despite Dimitri abdicating the throne and taking Claude’s family name) is Dimitri immediately pulled away by a nearby lord and lady. After recently discovering their family had branched off from the frigid north three hundred years ago, they’ve taken to inquiring about the land of their ancestors.</p><p>Claude watches him go with a cheeky wave, expecting to find him later once his tolerance for polite discussion is all used up. There’s a rhythm to these events and Claude quickly maps out the room. Best to get the ones campaigning out of the way, with pretty not-answers and <em>just</em> interested enough smiles.</p><p>Claude doesn’t despise socializing like Dimitri does, no, it’s more he is bored by these functions. The latest gossip and scandals can be caught up with in the first twenty minutes as he waltzes from face to face. On guard and ready with a verbal jab lest someone talks over him.</p><p>He needs to win no one’s favor tonight beyond showing his face, showing the Alliance he is alive and well. Safeguards the knowledge he’ll be gone in a matter of months, giving his enemies just what they want while pulling the rug out from under them when they realize house Riegan and it’s estate have been dissolved back into the Alliance.</p><p>The drink in his hand is one he made himself, sipped ever so casually, kept in front of him at all times. He travels around the perimeter of the room but never cuts through the center. Doors and windows are kept in sight, right along with the paths lords travel when they rush from room to room.</p><p>If Dimitri is made impatient by this sea of nobles, Claude is exhausted. It is not a particularly notable exhaustion. It’s familiar like an old friend with how it pulls at his temples and it’s the same exhaustion that bleeds all of these events together. He enjoys feasting, music, and entertainment but this night is about mingling, networking, pinning down lords for favors and sniffing out hidden agendas. In Fodlan’s tongue it is easy to dance around subjects and Claude has mastered doublespeak, unwilling to give anyone the chance to pin him down.</p><p>He carries on into the night elusively with his silver tongue until he finally spies Dimitri across the room. Something, something, land acreage is being spoken at him but all of his focus shifts to the lining of sky blue visible just above Dimitri’s jacket collar. A blue he’d know anywhere and it’s not his jacket collar, it’s his <em>collar</em> and Claude can only look so long before it’s obvious his attention is elsewhere.</p><p>He hums good naturedly when the elder lord in front of him continues, speaking on how pleased he was this past winter with the roundtable’s decision on their food stores and Claude jumps onto the hook. Speaking confidently while his thoughts careen off course into dangerous territory.</p><p>Dimitri in his collar. Hidden from everyone but the two of them. When did he put it on? He was fully dressed when Claude last saw him and how could he have missed it? Missed Dimitri putting it on, sliding the golden clasp into place. Custom ordered in a blue that matched Dimitri’s one good eye, flecked with gold to make it pretty, worthy of being worn around Dimitri’s neck.</p><p>He wonders when Dimitri put it on and if he’s feeling distraught or anxious or cold and Claude could warm him, wants to warm him. Can already see his fingers petting his neck, stroking just above his collar, his index finger crooking and hooking underneath it to pull Dimitri towards him. Stealing his breath like Dimitri had stolen his heart (again) by accepting his collar in the first place.</p><p><em>Thank you</em>, he said. <em>It feels so good to belong to you.</em></p><p>
  <em>All I want is to be yours.</em>
</p><p>Claude swallows around a too thick throat when he’s finally granted peace, left alone in his corner with his drink. His eyes seek out Dimitri again, watching how he ducks down to listen to a much shorter woman speak. The teasing line of blue is all he can see. With a jolt he finds himself silently begging Dimitri to look up and spot him, so he might beckon Claude over to show him a proper view of his thick collared neck.</p><p>It's frightening how Dimitri is the one under his eye but Claude is the one who is consumed, lost in a thicket of his desires, unable to take one step forward or back.</p><p>He plasters his mask on even tighter, looking all the more like he isn’t struggling, isn’t thinking of the fifty different ways he wants Dimitri under him, on his knees, Claude’s fingers tangled in his hair, stroking his bottom lip, his cheek, his neck. Whispering <em>mine</em> just to hear Dimitri whisper back <em>yours</em> in that deep rasp of his, sounding like he’s already breathing and squeezing around Claude’s cock.</p><p>Claude steps around the ladies mingled together, arms linked, tittering about this and that, and the walls around him grow even larger and colder. Claude has never belonged. Until DImitri, no one has ever wanted <em>him.</em> His grandfather wanted his crest. His parents made it clear he must become grit and steel. Claude, Khalid, was too small, too weak.</p><p>He feels the scabbard of his knife keenly against his hip, hidden under finery layered just so, all he’d need to do is slip a hand inside. It’s all that makes him feel safe.</p><p>Or it was, until he began spending his nights with Dimitri.</p><p>Nights and days with a man who would go back to war for him, even if it meant returning tormented and unsightly.</p><p><em>No one ever liked me,</em> Claude told him.</p><p>Despite evidence to the contrary, he still thinks it’s true.</p><p>No one celebrated his inheritance into House Riegan. No one celebrated his marriage. No, all he hears in hushed whispers and belligerent rants is how Dimitri is now as useful as a castrated bull and he takes his first real drink, tipping his glass to his mouth to cool his anger.</p><p>He plays the part of the sovereign duke well as the night ticks by, secure in the knowledge only he knows how pitiful he is, how he starves for his husband but refuses to go to him, refuses to be seen as needy and weak.</p><p>It’s all for nothing when Dimitri finally appears with his expression screaming <em>I’m done</em> that Claude allows his own face to fall. Taking advantage of Dimitri’s large body blocking him from view, he cracks.</p><p>He wants to say, <em>I missed you.</em></p><p>He wants to say, <em>I only feel safe with you.</em></p><p>What comes out is a playful accusation: “You!”</p><p>He points for extra measure and Dimitri’s face morphs into quiet amusement. He leans in to give them their privacy. “Am I cause for distraction tonight?”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>“You saw my face earlier.” And all right, Claude’s whining now but to be fair, “When did you put it on? I can’t figure it out.”</p><p>“Ah, I had it hanging it up with my jacket so I would not forget it. It’s been on for quite some time. I… wanted to see how it would feel under my clothes.”</p><p>“And how does it feel?”</p><p>Dimitri swallows before he speaks. “Good. I am not… troubled. The night hasn’t been bad.”</p><p>“Just another repeat performance,” Claude snorts. His eyes drift between Dimitri’s face and his neck. “I’m glad to hear it though. Even if you did torment me for an hour or two.”</p><p>“What?” DImitri’s brow furrows. “Did you think you haven’t been on my mind this whole time?”</p><p>“Oh?” And Claude takes advantage, sliding his gloved hand up Dimitri’s chest, coming to a stop on his right pec. “What were you thinking about while wearing my gift?”</p><p>Their corner for two won’t be private for much longer so Claude pushes, just a bit, to watch the dusting of pink come alive on Dimitri’s cheeks.</p><p>“You… designed it, didn’t you?”</p><p>“Mm-hm. Just for you.”</p><p>“It is the prettiest thing I own.”</p><p>Claude smiles. Always happy to see Dimitri opening up to him.</p><p>“It’s a perfect match for you.”</p><p>“Don’t.” But Dimitri’s refusal is softened by his blush, the way he looks at Claude from under his lashes and Claude wants to pull him closer, wants to take his mouth into a hot kiss. He burns with it but stays still, rewarded when Dimitri murmurs just as eager as Claude feels, “Do you want to see? Everyone is clamoring in the east wing. The garden should be empty.”</p><p>“This time of night? You’re right and I could use the fresh air.”</p><p>Dimitri holds out his arm and Claude grins for the first time in hours. Linking his arm through his husband’s, they walk down the nearby hall together.</p><p> </p><p>The evening is growing dimmer by the second and Claude is eager to see Dimitri properly before the pitch black night falls. Lanterns are lit up around the garden’s perimeter and the beautifully shaped hedges grow into their shadows. Walking through the mini green maze they stop in front of the fountain, its water cascading down its sides in sheets.</p><p>Claude steps away with one hand on his hip, the other stroking his chin. He doesn’t need words, not when Dimitri was the one to bring them here. The silence between them is warm and the noise from the party inside is muted. Claude’s anticipation nearly lifts him up onto his toes.</p><p>Dimitri unbuttons his jacket with steady hands to slowly reveal his undershirt, the sweet swell of his bosom that never fails to make Claude’s mouth water, and there… the golden clasp of his collar gleams after catching the light from a nearby lantern. Exposing himself so easily…</p><p>Claude’s finger hooks underneath his collar and tugs. Dimitri’s breath hitches. Color blooms on his face, as beautiful as the blossoms that surround them.</p><p>“There you are, kitten.”</p><p>The pet name makes Dimitri shudder hard, makes him gasp from the force of it.</p><p>“Were you waiting for this? Planning on it?”</p><p>“No.” Dimitri’s voice comes out syrup thick and slow. “I really did want to wear it, but not for…”</p><p>“You didn’t plan to rile me but you did.” Claude’s authority is in his voice, in his manner, and it washes over Dimitri like rain, covering every inch of him, clinging to his skin. “Were you going to take responsibility for it?”</p><p>In the face of Dimitri’s silence, in the warm haze already building in his visible eye, Claude’s grin widens, lupine with how he shows his teeth. “No. No, you want me to take care of it. Take care of you. If you don’t want to take responsibility… then show me.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>He walks Dimitri backwards, towards the wide lipped ring of the fountain where all the water has pooled. This deep inside the garden, they won’t be immediately seen...</p><p>Good.</p><p>He gives Dimitri the searing kiss he’s been dreaming of, swallowing down his needy moan and making it Claude’s. He releases him to get a perfect view of Dimitri.</p><p>“Show me, kitten. Take your cock out and show me how much you want me to take care of you.”</p><p>“Oh,” Dimitri gasps with no way to hide the gape of his mouth. He knows what to say if this is too much but they’ve played outside before, on blankets in hidden corners of the Riegan estate. “Right here?” he asks, because he’s weak to Claude’s commands like a cube of sugar in a hot cup of tea.</p><p>“Right here. I want to see you leak through your fingers. I want it dripping down your fist, Dima.”</p><p>Dimitri groans at that and Claude watches with heavy, heated eyes. Dimitri unbuttons himself. Unzips himself. Pulls his cock out with trembling fingers and he’s already halfway to hard. All Claude has to say is, “Good boy,” and he’s firming up against his palm, thick and rigid in seconds.</p><p>“Get it wet,” Claude orders and Dimitri’s teeth dig into his bottom lip. He strokes his shaft, warming himself up before he closes his fist around the head of his cock. Whimpering quietly, squeezing his most sensitive spot. Whimpering the only word he can remember, whimpering <em>Claude</em> over and over, and Claude coos at him, telling him he wants to see the mess Dimitri makes, the mess he wants Claude to take care of.</p><p>Dimitri’s glove is soiled, his face so bright and red, and Claude can tell even in the dimming light. And Claude hisses between his teeth when he sees pre-come drip through his fingers, sowing his own seed in this garden. He steps closer, nearly forgetting himself when he wants to make Dimitri fuck his fist. Fuck Claude’s fist. Suck it and make Dimitri bite down on his come stained gloves.</p><p>“Show me,” he demands instead.</p><p>Dimitri’s fist glides down to grip himself at the base, presenting himself to Claude, showing off the wet leaky cock that belongs to him. Claude’s lone finger drags up the length of it and Dimitri’s head flings back, choking on his cry.</p><p>“You’re so good, Dima. I can’t look away from you.”</p><p>“C-Claude…! Please, I need --”</p><p>“I can’t.” Claude says firmly, eliciting a loud whine from Dimitri. “Not here, kitten. I can’t properly take care of you but I will later. You’re my good boy, yeah?”</p><p>Claude prompts him with a hand caressing his hot cheek and Dimitri gives him a staggered nod. “See? You can wait until we get home.”</p><p>“Ah…”</p><p>Claude presses a sweet kiss to his chin, his cheek, and finally his lips.</p><p>“I’m going to stop touching you now. Let’s cool off and head back in.”</p><p>Dimitri huffs once he finds his breath. “Then step further back.”</p><p>“How many paces? Two? Twenty?”</p><p>“Don’t smile like that either,” Dimitri gripes, removing his soiled glove to wipe his mess away. He manages to tuck his half hard cock away and shove his dirty glove inside his clean one. Claude is more than a little impressed, a cat’s smile tugging on his lips.</p><p>Dimitri nips his bottom lip in warning, shifting into his naughty kitten act. Claude grins through the sting and takes Dimitri’s bare hand in his. Dimitri’s stride is only a little awkward and stiff when they leave the garden but by the time they’re back in the north wing, he’s relaxed by Claude’s side.</p><p>They can’t leave just yet, a round of arduous goodbyes awaits them. Claude makes the best of it by sticking to Dimitri’s side, hips and hands brushing while they walk from corner to corner. His mind is alive with possibilities for their night back at home, where nothing will stop Claude from guiding Dimitri by his collar to their bed.</p><p>He hides a smirk behind his glass when Dimitri speaks well wishes on both their behalfs. Perhaps he’ll start before they return home. In their carriage, under the dark cloak night brings, he can draw teasing shapes into Dimitri’s bare palms until Dimitri is quivering under his touch. Make him giddy with anticipation Claude already feels.</p><p>He would soothe him first, surround him with Claude and Claude’s touch. Knees and thighs pressing together, his palm resting on the small of Dimitri’s back. That same palm travelling along the curve of Dimitri’s waist, able to feel each breath expand his belly… until he tucks his hand between his thighs, stealing his breath when he cups his cock. Fondling him slowly, feeling his shape retake under his fingers all while Dimitri’s breathing turns sharp and noisy.</p><p>He’s not good at being quiet but he’ll try his best. Always wanting to give Claude everything… Letting Claude pull his beautiful cock out just to leave him exposed in the back of their carriage. And all it would take is his thumb and index finger circling his shaft to make pearls bead at his slit… Precious jewels he only gives to Claude.</p><p>A flush sets on his cheeks that has nothing to do with alcohol but he pretends with a quip he’s had too much, leaning onto Dimitri’s arm dramatically. It’s not a particularly clever ploy but he’s beyond ready to leave and Dimitri pins him down with a knowing look.</p><p>They’re waiting for their ride to come around when Dimitri pulls him into a kiss that lingers, spit clinging between their lips.</p><p>“How drunk are you?”</p><p>Claude snorts.</p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p>“I mean on your own schemes, my minx.”</p><p>Oh. Claude chuckles. Pulls him down by his chin for another kiss, uncaring of any nearby eyes. “Mm, the usual amount.”</p><p>“Should I fear for my virtue?” Dimitri cracks, his humor as terrible as always.</p><p>“The spare one you keep on you when you want to be deflowered again? Always.”</p><p>And maybe Dimitri is the one who <em>did</em> drink a little too much because he’s not subtle when he runs a hand up over Claude’s ass to squeeze, sending him shivering up on his toes.</p><p>“I’m already aching for you.”</p><p>His face screams it, the way he cannot keep his hands off Claude screams it and Claude bites the inside of his cheek to cool himself, resisting the urge to roll his hips against his husband, letting him feel the cock he’s so hungry for.</p><p>“<em>You</em> were drinking.”</p><p>“Yes,” Dimitri admits, flushed. “It was a long evening without you.”</p><p>“You could have come to me sooner.” Claude says, like an absolute hypocrite.</p><p>“I cannot rely on you every time I am in a mood. I was fine.” And he’s needy, starved for affection like a flower craves the sun when he folds himself over Claude into a hug. “Take care of me at home, Claude.”</p><p>In a flash the mood changes, lust evaporating like a fine mist, replaced with a warm protective love. Claude’s ears tingle warm with the knowledge he’s being held so intimately in public, everyone can see how cherished he is. He holds Dimitri back just as tight.</p><p>“I will, Dima. Just a little longer.” He whispers, grateful when their carriage finally turns up. “Just the two of us.”</p><p>His own heart wailing like a needy infant, he forgoes his imagined games, curls up close into Dimitri’s side and exchanges slow feather like kisses with him. Rattled by how much he adores Dimitri, adores being <em>needed</em>, they whisper into each other’s mouths on the way home.</p><p>The mood will change back on the estate, back in Claude’s domain but for now, he recenters and reconnects with Dimitri in this little bubble of their own creation.</p><p>Untethered by responsibilities, they fall back into each other’s safe arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to talk about collared Dimitri or Claude's big horny brain, you can find me <a href="https://twitter.com/diarthrosis">over here.</a> </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>